


Повелитель Времени

by flemern



Category: Doctor Who, Homestuck
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flemern/pseuds/flemern
Summary: Каллиопа взрослая, Калиборн маленький, а время нелинейно и напоминает большой шар... ну вы поняли!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Каллиопа взрослая, Калиборн маленький, а время нелинейно и напоминает большой шар... ну вы поняли!

uranianUmbra [UU] пишет wibblywobblyDisaster [WD] в 4:18  
UU: прошу, попробУйте. заберите его с собой! ^u^  
WD: Я постараюсь! Но вы так путано объясняете, милая, нельзя ли подробнее?  
UU: нет u_u  
UU: он прочитает все мои логи и догадается, что я задУмала.  
UU: и в таком слУчае он не позволит предотвратить себя

— Я не понял. Ещё разок — ты кто? — Калиборну не нужно было стараться, чтобы его голос звучал угрожающе — и этим можно было гордиться. Но на собеседника он, очевидно, впечатления не производил всё равно, потому что тот продолжал посвистывать, непринуждённо осматривая окрестности. Весьма отстойные, надо сказать, окрестности. В этом вопросе Калиборн был солидарен с сестрёнкой, он вообще-то во многом был с ней солидарен, просто боялся себе (и ей, значит) в этом признаться.  
— Доктор, я же сказал. И вовсе не «мудак сраный» — я уверен, такая раса где-то существует, но ты зря считаешь меня её представителем! — а Повелитель Времени. Нас таких один я, так что можешь считать это чем-то типа фамилии.  
Он улыбнулся. Калиборну стало дурно от злости.  
— Повелитель Времени? И как же ты им повелеваешь?

— ...она внутри больше. Вот!  
Калиборн уважительно присвистнул — не смог удержаться. Штука, на которой этот Доктор путешествовал сквозь время, была очень крутая. Калиборн сразу захотел себе такую же, только раз в сто круче и раз в пятьсот разноцветнее. Он мог бы попросить Каллиопу разрисовать её, если бы Каллиопа не была такой непроходимой дурой, и если бы у Калиборна — начнём с этого — вообще была бы волшебная будка.  
Доктор с умным видом трогал какие-то кнопки и рычаги на здоровенной консоли. Он был шустрый, говорливый и немножко похожий на Каллиопу. Это бесило.  
— Я с тобой никуда не полечу. Во-первых, я и сам могу путешествовать во времени, если захочу. Я в нём уже путешествую. И знаю, что ты путешествуешь, потому что я умнее тебя... А ещё я привязан.  
Калиборн мысленно ругнулся — последнее прозвучало жалко.  
Доктор вдруг засуетился, достал из кармана какую-то научную палочку, пожужжал ей возле цепи и металлического кольца, которое плотно обхватывало лодыжку Калиборна, и огорчённо покачал головой.  
— В самом деле. Но это к лучшему. Наверное, мне не следует вмешиваться и брать вас с собой. Ты плохо себя ведёшь.  
Калиборн немедленно обиделся и решил, что если Доктор всё-таки возьмёт его с собой, он его как-нибудь убьёт. А потом отберёт будку и может быть (может быть) скажет Каллиопе...  
— С другой стороны, интересно: если закрыть дверь ТАРДИС неплотно, то цепь может остаться снаружи, а отрезок внутри с тобой. Хотя нет. Нет-нет-нет.  
— У меня дела, — важно вставил Калиборн. — Мне некогда гулять.  
Доктор обхватил себя руками и задумался — частично вслух.  
— Я так хотел предотвратить... Всё было бы очень просто, если бы можно было...  
Калиборн хотел спросить у Доктора, чего он вообще к ним доебался, но передумал и вместо этого стащил с приборной панели красивую лакированную ручечку.  
Доктор не заметил, потому что страдальчески смотрел в пол, а не на Калиборна. Наконец, бормоча под нос о том, как ему нужно встретиться и непременно поговорить с каким-то Эндрю, Доктор выпроводил Калиборна за дверь.  
— Извини, дружище, — грустно сказал он. — Я очень хотел взять тебя с собой, это решило бы разом столько чужих проблем и наверняка приумножило бы мои собственные, но не судьба.  
— Ну и хрен с тобой, — без сожаления бросил расстроенный Калиборн. — Всё равно ты ненастоящий Повелитель Времени. Вали уже давай, тебя вообще не звал никто.  
Доктор захлопнул за собой рассохшуюся дверь деревянной будки.  
Калиборн, звеня цепью, начал спускаться вниз, в комнату. Он хотел конфет и почитать игровые форумы. На них вечно тусовались всякие идиоты, и можно было троллить их анонимно, и это иногда здорово поднимало настроение.  
Будка и Доктор в ней с жужжанием исчезли — Калиборн не провожал их взглядом, но ступил в комнату с лестницы только тогда, когда наверху всё затихло.

**Author's Note:**

> Чудесная [Гало](http://morganida.tumblr.com) нарисовала к этому тексту иллюстрации: 
> 
> [](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/8/2/6/1/826193/85104396.gif.html)  
> 
> 
> [](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/8/2/6/1/826193/85104401.jpg.html)  
> 


End file.
